mormonartsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Katya0133
Welcome! Hi Katya0133 -- we are excited to have LDS Literature Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "LDS Literature Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Nephi Anderson Something went screwy when I added an image to my Nephi Anderson article, but I can't figure out how to fix it. Any advice? Thmazing 19:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I've tried putting in some more images since then and no problem. Weird stuff. Thmazing 20:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sample Templates Links to Wikipedia has a "What links here" link for each page. Is there anything like that here on Wikia that I'm not seeing? It's a helpful thing..... :Found it. Thanks. Thmazing 20:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Categories Wikia is not always allowing me to include categories. Are you having the same problem? Thmazing 06:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) New front page for your approval lest I screw something up (Wasn't sure if you have a special archiving method for previous starts) Subject Spotlight: Adam and Eve " by Eric W. Jepson]] Mormon Artist Magazine just released the winners of it's young Mormon artists contest and an essay by Boyd Peterson notes two of the winners, "Coring the Apple" by Sarah E. Page and "Adam and Eve" by Davey Morrison. Reimaginings of the Garden of Eden story have been popular this year. The Fob Bible included ten poems or short stories that dealt with themes of Adam, Eve and their children such as "Blood-Red Fruit" by Eric W. Jepson and Danny Nelson and "Capitulation: Forbidden Squirming", by A. Arwen Taylor. Irreantum's new issue, also about to be released, features Orson Scott Card's "The Elephants of Poznan" which reimagines Adam and Eve as created by godly elephants. Also of recent vintage is Annie Poon's comic retelling of Eve in "Me Good Me Bad." These and other works are collected in categories such as Adam (Poetry), Eve (Poetry), Adam (Drama), Eve (Drama), Adam (Fiction), Eve (Fiction), and The Garden of Eden (Fiction). Rrrrr Accidentally made a page called want to do this incorrectly, but here's a new front-page story to be plugged in] and I can't figure out how to delete it.....Thmazing 09:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see a delete button, no. Thmazing 03:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) NonEnglish works, categorizing . I've just added a couple French works. What do you want to call the category for not being in English? :Mémoires d’un Mormon :Louis Auguste Bertrand (1808-1875), Journaliste Socialiste et Pionnier Mormon Thmazing 17:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Theric's current philosophy . You've probably noticed that I've changed my MO a bit. I used to try and be very complete about every article I worked on. Now I'm trying to make as many articles as possible, thinking that breadth and total number of articles might be best for getting other people to feel this is a not-about-to-fold enterprise worthy of their time. So I'm not getting sloppy. Although my often inconsistent use of categories might make you think so....--Thmazing 00:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ahhh.....yeah. When do you think we should start talking about that move? Thmazing 18:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Also, while you're talking with Ben Crowder, he would be a good guy to ask about moving the articles en masse. Thmazing 18:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree --- when it comes to the author pages. I'm hoping that when I get lots of little entries about books in, then I can make the page, see what links there, fill in from MLDb and voila. The little articles that I have been making are mostly books. So if, say, ...... ::Hmm. Never mind. I was going to say that if (picking a name at random) Sam Beeson was to search for himself, he would find The Unvalentine, see him name in red, and know that we haven't gotten to him yet, but that he's still included. ::But I just tested that theory and he doesn't pop up when I search his name. Shoot. Thmazing 22:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I meant in the Mormon Arts Wiki search. I was shocked too. Thmazing 00:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I just checked and the title doesn't come up in search either. Weird. Thmazing 00:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::This is curious. I just did a Google search on Mahonri and MAW is #10. Then for me and it didn't break the top ten at all. Which I was surprised by since Google is tracking my searches and I use Chrome so it knows how much I'm on here.... Curious. Thmazing 00:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) poetry Is there a poem template I could be using? Thmazing 16:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Pugmire His infobox isn't displaying all the information and I can't figure out why. Ideas? Thmazing 22:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever you think the best longterm solution is. Thmazing 20:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Visitors . Do you have a way to tell from whence they come? Thmazing 20:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Glad to be here! Under "playwrights" I noticed that I was in the 'D's instead of the S's (I'm listed as David Sidwell but found under "D". Is there any way to fix this? Thanks heaps! David